


Click

by Meteor752



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, And I got proud of it, I publish this here just so I can link it to people, Original Fiction, Other, it was a school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752





	Click

The rattling echoed loudly between the walls, which made it impossible to ignore. Blonde had of course tried, but that plus the sounds of the wind and the three around him made it impossible.

Red slept peacefully just a few meters away from him, Black most likely did the same.

White sat up with his legs pressed against his chest though, so blonde only could see his feet and not his face. It was meant for him to keep guard, but considering the buzzing noise coming from his direction So was he most likely as awake as the other two.

Blonde sighed as quietly as he could too not wake the other three and carefully turned to get a more comfortable position. By doing this, he now had a perfect field vision over Red's precious sleeping face. It was not very often any of them had a chance to really look at each other considering how often they moved, and Blonde cherished those moments, no matter who the person might be.

In the position he had gotten in, Blonde could easily count Red's thousand freckles that covered his fair skin, even though he'd tried multiple times and failed every time. Red's soft ginger locks carefully fell over his face and his closed eyes, which normally were stormy blue, fluttered slightly when they touched his eyelids.

There was no denying that Red was the youngest of the fours, even if neither of the four had confessed their ages. He was not only looked younger, but he was also more innocent, more genuine, and a whole lot less careful. Not reckless like Black, but more the way that he didn't often understand the importance of the situation.

The blonde turned again so he stared up at the roof. Or, more exactly, the parts of the roof that still were left. The four had managed to find a house that sorta survived the water, and both Red and White had nearly cried of happiness.

To sleep between four walls, no matter how unstable, was a luxury that only came maybe once every moon rotation, if even that.

A loud click made the blonde shoot up way too fast, so it danced yellow dots in his vision for a few seconds. He sat in silence for a few seconds to listen for the click again and see if he was just paranoid again, but no the click came once more.

Closer.

Blonde hit hard in Red's shoulder, which made him groan in his sleep before opening his eyes quickly and shooting up. Blonde could see the panic in them, as Red reached over and shook Black's broad shoulders.

They had been through this too many times, so many that everyone understood was being awakened in that way meant.

While Black slowly tried to go from sleeping state to awaken state, while at the same time grabbing the nearest backpack, Blonde was left with taking care of White.

Blonde softly ran his finger from White's chin up to his forehead, before giving the spot just before his white hair entered the picture a slight tap. White reacted instantly, sitting up for real before the black orbs he called eyes were opened.

When they both did however stand up, Red was already standing, nervously fidgeting with the straps of his backpack, and Black just behind him listening after any sounds.

Neither Blonde or any of the others had to give any sort of signal, just as fast as the two bright-haired had safely knotted their backpack straps to each other they bolted.

During the twenty-three years of living the way he did, Blonde had gotten used to the sudden and hours of running. They had to. Sure, he had not always been on the run the way he was now, but you could never stay still for too long.

It had all started with Global warnings, thousands of years ago. Blonde did not know much, nobody really did nowadays, but he was taught at least a little. Many people had tried to stop it when the signs started showing.

Trees had been planted, demonstrations starting. Apparently, a girl skipped an ancient thing called "School" for it. What that humanity didn't know, was that it was already too late.

The water had come. Flooded first streets, then forests, then everything. No one had been prepared. In just a few days, billions of people had died an extremely painful death, and as did the animals and a lot of wildlife. Of course, to every rule, there was an exception, and here it was the quick-witted.

Some who saw that the apocalypse couldn't be stopped had fled to the mountains in hope of saving from the water. Luckily, it did save them.

For centuries what was left of humanity had been living on mountains, barely surviving.  
They'd adapted to the environment, go back to their roots, and doing the best of what they had.

The water had become a serious danger in the meantime. By flooding the world, it had also been infected by a lot of poisons from among other nuclear plants.

Blondes ancestors had been lucky, gotten a good mountain that had clear water in lakes and such, but others not so much.

Desperate from thirst and to escape, they had jumped into the water, drink it, skimmed in it, some drowned in it. Those who didn't...well let's just say the radiation didn't exactly keep them human.

Most other Mountanians had been kept isolated from the creatures, and those who didn't couldn't Exactly spread the word from their now graves.

Red had so creatively nicknamed them Clickers, because of the Clicking sounds they made when they got excited. These excited feelings mostly came from the smell of flesh, Human or otherwise.

But then, around ten years before Blondes' birth, the water started to disappear, Steady but slowly. For Mountainians all around the globe this meant everything, everyone had started to see a brighter future.

That future however didn't come until twenty-three years later, about two months until Blonde would turn Thirteen. His people of Mountainians hadn't hesitated the slightest and had left the mountain that had protected them for over a millennium.

Blonde had lost his family during everything, but to be quite honest he never went looking for them. During these new times, it was every man for himself, even for relatives.

Blonde had met White first, in what used to be Spain. White had been a bit younger than him, and even if Blonde didn't know where he came from back then, still don't, he knew he must have been from one of the smaller mountains considering his just almost human look.

Black had been next, in a place previously called India. Black had been from one of the very highest mountains, therefore growing up with many people and a broad of supplies.

Unlike Blonde and White, who teamed up in a dire situation thanks to a full-on flock of Clickers, Black has basically forced himself into the group. Not that either of them complained to be quite honest, Black was large, strong and his sharp dark eyes had a better vision than either of them. Especially White, who's almost blind in daylight.

They'd met Red in what used to be England, around two years prior to their current time.

He'd been so young back then maybe thirteen or fourteen, and both White and Blonde had taken a liking to him. He had been the one who had come up with the names, as they previously had only called each other One, Two, and Three ('Don't tell your names or you'll get attached' is pretty much philosophy at this point. Blonde had stopped referring to himself as his old name a long time ago), but Red said that they could have just called each other the color of their hair.

It had been a bit uncreative and it was hard in the beginning, but it was both easier and nicer to be known as Blonde and not Two.

After that, they hadn't met anyone else, which wasn't too strange. The Clickers aren't few, in fact, it is uncommon to not hear their clicking, just far away. If it was close enough to _feel_ it, then it was a problem. The Clickers get excited about a lot of things, surprisingly.

Plus, the group of four weren't the only beings of flesh, with animals and such. Blonde had no idea how animals had managed to survive.

Sure, on his mountain there had been wildlife such as Marmots, Ibex, and Chamois, but the animals around them weren't mountain animals.

Most flying animals had of course survived, in fact, Blonde had lived near a falcon nest as a child, but things like "Bears" and "Wolves" should be dead. Maybe they'd found air gaps, who knows, but it did not matter to him, as most of their food came from the wildlife.

Blonde came to a halt when White tripped. Red stumbled over him, as he ran right behind him, and Black, who because of being fastest was in the very front, had to slide on his leg and arm to slow down. Blonde quickly motioned on them both to get off their asses, but Black held up a hand and put a finger to his lips.

It was dead quiet.

"Ah hink they're gain," Red slowly tangled his legs out of Whites and stood up, reaching out his hand to help White.

"They are never really," Black responded and looked around, probably in hope of identifying where they were "But for now."

The four had ended up near a forest, and considering the dip in the ground, they seemed to be standing in what used to be a lake or something.

White grabs onto Black's arm, and stands closer than what most would seem necessary, but all three of them had gotten used to the invasion of space that White often does. It isn't necessarily his fault, given his bad eyesight and such, and considering Black had the best out of the four of them he often grabbed onto him.

When the water had disappeared, then it had really meant 𝘢𝘭𝘭 water. Sometimes it rained, and sometimes you'd find a "gas station" or "store" with colorful drinks in bottles that tasted weird, but that was it.

Every lake, ocean, river, and hell even pond was parched. The four had multiple of the colorful drinks and water flasks, but it was a gamble if they would find any drinks or if it would rain that month or not.

They had been lucky the past week, with finding both a "Store" and rain for an hour or two. A complete miracle, if you would ask Blonde.

"Alright if zat's offer, can ve ko pack to sleep, it's zee middle of zee night" White complained, with a slight whine to his voice

"Weren't ye suppose tae bade guard?" Red questioned, with a slight tilt on his head.

White waved away the question and started to drag Black forward.

Black responded with a small chuckle and switched directions, so they were instead walking towards the forest.

Blonde was just about to follow him when he felt something grab his arm. His reflexes made him turn way too quickly and he was ready to either fight or run.

When he saw Red's slightly shorter body, he slowly lowered his fists and tried to make his heart stop racing.

"Sorry aboot that, ah juist wanted tae say ta. Fur warning us 'n' a' o' that" Red said, with lips curving into a small smile "Though ah hae tae ask, how come wur ye awake exactly? Can't kip?"

Blonde didn't answer that, just softly shook his head and walked after Black and White. Despite being the youngest, Red had quickly adopted the role of mother in the group. Blonde didn't mind too much, but he really didn't want him on his back because of his lack of a sleeping schedule.

Blonde could almost feel Red's disapproving glare burn into his neck, but he ignored it.

Blonde found Black and White near a grand oak, both of them seemingly asleep, with White once again sitting up while Black used his backpack as a pillow.

Blonde leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, and not even a minute after he did so a much smaller figure laid down bellow his feet.

Blonde let his forest green eyes glide over the three figures before he made his decision.

"Maxence," he mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the two on the ground to shit up slightly and White to turn his head

"What?" Black asked and slurred slightly on his words due to just waking up

"My nahme," Blonde, continued "Ees Maxence."

It seemed to take a few seconds for the other three to process the news, but Blonde, Maxence, noticed clearly when the realization dawned on them, one by one.

"Oh," White mumbled, looking down on the ground before meeting Maxence's eyes once more "I'm Kurt."

Black and Red shared confused glances over the situation that happened before them, but Maxence simply smiled at Kurt. Genuinely.

"Jiang," Black grumbled before laying his head back on his bag "And I thought we agreed not to do this?"

Maxence and Kurt chuckled lightly at his words, before turning their attention to Red, who was fidgeting nervously on the edges of his jacket, probably because of the sudden attention.

"Errhh..." he mumbled, before clearing his throat and met Maxence's eyes "Alasdair. Th' name's Alasdair."

Jiang chuckled dryly and glanced over at Alasdair, who blushed immensely, for reasons to Maxence unknown. 

Maxence leaned his head back against the trunk and sighed softly looking up at the leaves that slowly moved thanks to the wind. It was quiet, and to be honest peaceful, which was rare. He enjoyed that.

"Why the sudden introductions?" Maxence opened his eyes, as his thoughts were interrupted by a drowsy voice that belonged to Jiang.

The broad man looked at him through his eyelashes, his dark eyes scanning the blonde.

"Dunno," Maxence said with a shrug "Felt eet wahs needed."

"Agree," Kurt mumbled and laughed softly, his black orbs meeting Maxence's green eyes "Felt veird to pe called Vite to pe honest."

"Feel you!" Jiang had now rolled over on his stomach, with his face being smushed down on his bag and his voice muffled thanks to it.

"A'm feelin' lik' it's pure weird, lik' ah thought we didn't introduce ourselves sae we wouldn't hae tae git attached," Alasdair replied, looking from Maxence to Kurt to Black and repeat  
"Lik', am ah th' ainlie yin?"

"Well, ze mahment you _nahmed_ me," Maxence smirked "I whas ahlready down to deep. Plus, eef we are going to die ahnyways, we might ahs well naht die ahs strahngers"

Alasdair blushed fiercely and looked down on the ground, while Kurt, Maxence, and Jiang laughed loudly.

After that it was quiet. No snide comments from Jiang, no weird noises from Kurt, and no mumbling from Alasdair. And boy did Maxence enjoy it.

From the beginning, it had been awkward, but as the years passed it all became familiar. To be quite honest, Maxence hadn't felt that confident in years.

Him just having the three around, knowing their names, knowing 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, was something he never thought he would have, even after he met Kurt.

As Maxence unwillingly drifted off to sleep, he genuinely smiled.

And unbeknownst to the four sleeping lifeforms, a loud click was heard near down, the only thing protecting it from their sensible ears was the rustling of the leaves. But that's a story, for another time ;).


End file.
